


An Explanation

by cactiist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: "... Their- The Sith- Their actions aren’t excusable, of course.”Angry yellow eyes flashed before him, and he inhaled sharply, casting his gaze down.“Of course,” Anakin’s eyes were now filled with worry.-set a year or two after TPM
Kudos: 8





	An Explanation

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin stood in the doorway of his master’s quarters, hands clasped together.

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad, and set it down, turning to face him. “Ah- Anakin, come in. Is everything alright?”

The young boy shrugged, making his way to a chair. “We were talking about the Sith in class.”

“Well, it’s good to hear that you are going to your classes.” Anakin didn’t respond verbally to the light-hearted teasing, his shoulders slumping.

Tense silence rang out in the room, Obi-Wan hesitating to say anything more.

“...Why do the Jedi hate the Sith?”

“Hate is a rather strong word, Anakin…” Obi-Wan started.

Anakin looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, voice painfully quiet. “Dislike, then?”

He sighed and gave a slight nod. “I… Wouldn’t say dislike either, but I suppose there are only so many words you can use. The Jedi don’t hate the Sith, and I’d use dislike very lightly. They’re trained in the dark side, which as a comparison to the light side, isn’t something many seek to accept.”

His padawan frowned, looking down at his hands and rubbing them against his robes. 

“They’re-” Obi-Wan paused, taking a moment to gather his words before trying again. “There are Sith that started out as good, that’s what I’d like for you to understand. Many Jedi have been manipulated into the dark side, some of them endured bad things, things that might’ve been unavoidable as a cause for them to fall. And that isn’t their fault, not all the time.”

“Not all the time?” Anakin repeated. “Then why do some of the masters talk like they’re the worst beings in the universe?”

“Because- I’m not sure. Their- The Sith- Their actions aren’t excusable, of course.”

Angry yellow eyes flashed before him, and he inhaled sharply, casting his gaze down.

“Of course,” Anakin’s eyes were now filled with worry. “But if hate leads to the dark side…”

“...You learn how to control that hate, and not let it lead you down that path,” Obi-Wan finished patiently. “You can dislike someone and not let it control you.”

His padawan nodded again and stood up from the chair, hesitating. He seemed to make up his mind after a moment, though, immediately engulfing Obi-Wan into a hug. It was a minute before he let a sigh escape him, hugging Anakin back. He dropped his forehead against his shoulder, not sure why they were hugging, but… he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. The hug helped to distract, mostly from his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> no this wasn't beta'd, and i didn't really know how to finish it, so the ending is left open because of that :')
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://cactiist.tumblr.com/) about star wars hfjdhsf /lh /nm


End file.
